09 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5366 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5366); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5367 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5367); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Pocoyo - Piłka i kij, odc. 26 (BAT AND BALL); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 3/7 W puszczy - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Budzik - Ulubione zwierzęta domowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Domisiowe Bajki - Szklana Góra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 2; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Sindbad - Przygoda na Wyspie Kości Słoniowej, odc. 6 (Abenteuer auf der Elefnebeinsel); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Wójt roku 2010 - finał; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Mogę dostać coś do jedzenia?, odc. 12 (Can I Just Get Something to Eat?); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Plebania - odc. 1655; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Klan - odc. 2044 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2157; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5368 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5368); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5369 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5369); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2045 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2158; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Nic nie śmieszy pana Ploda, odc. 6 (Mr Plod loses his laugh); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 2/13 - Początek - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Operacja życie. 2; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Siedlecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Na własne oczy - Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Halina Szymura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Tajemnice prawdy - Fałszywe szczęście (Cradle of Lies); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); reż.:Oley Sassone; wyk.:Dylan Neal, Shannon Sturges, Natalie Brown, Martin Roach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Podwodna szarża (Depth Charge); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Terrence O'Hara; wyk.:Eric Roberts, Jason Gedrick, Chris Warren, Corbin Bernsen, David Dayan Fisher, Barry Bostwick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Śmierć na telefon - odc. 1 (ep. 1 The Engineer); thriller kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Stuart Orme; wyk.:Neil Fitzmaurice, Julie Graham, John Thomson, Sunetra Sarker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Notacje - Edward Pałłasz. Po mieczu jestem Kaszubem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 MASH - odc. 193 (MASH (s. VIII, 622 Goodbye, Cruel World)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Córki McLeoda - odc. 210 Trzy siostry (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Three sisters)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 130 - Rozwiane nadzieje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Emilian Kamiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Szansa na Sukces - T. Love; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Skecz na bis; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 4/65 Morderstwo na następnej stacji (Moonlighting (Next stop murder)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 552 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 816; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! zagadka dzieciaka - (do 53); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu (12); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 25 (194) Idealna para; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 553 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kino na maksa - Taxi 3 (Taxi 3) - txt - str.777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Sami Naceri, Frederic Difenthal, Bernard Farcy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 2/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 902); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 114 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 4 The Tyrant); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Ameryka Południowa (Around the world in 80 gardens. South America); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Gorycz tropików - odc. 2, Heban (Tropiques amers, ep. 2 Bois D'Ebene); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Port lotniczy (Airport); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:George Seaton; wyk.:Van Heflin, George Kennedy, Gary Collins, Barbara Hale, Burt Lancaster, Dean Martin, Jacqueline Bisset; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (3) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (1) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (1) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (283) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (8) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (253) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (254) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (2) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (131) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (28) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (8) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (255) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (127) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (3) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (354) - serial komediowy 20.25 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1/8 finału: Tottenham Hotspur - AC Milan 22.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 22.55 Sztuki walki: KSW 15 News (5) 23.00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23.45 Skradziony notes - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2006 01.30 Teraz ty (3, 4) - serial komediowy 02.30 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (47) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Detektyw Monk (8) - serial kryminalny 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (48) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Kill Bill 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 01.20 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, Na żywo 17:04 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:07 Pogoda; STEREO 17:08 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 17:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:29 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:41 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Agrokurier; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO 18:47 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:57 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 19:07 Żadnej pracy się nie boję; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:27 Studio reportażu - To jest inny świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Nowsze Mazowsze - RPO ogólnie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:52 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:12 Wielkie wyprawy - Patagonia i Pampa (Explore - Patagonia to the Pampas); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:57 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:32 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:47 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 6/7* Filipek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Szansa na Sukces - Beata i Bajm; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 329; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wściekłe gary - odc. 9; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 803; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1646; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 123* - Zmiana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Ireny Kwiatkowskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Info jazda - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Odjazdy '95 - Hey; koncert 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1646; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kupić kota w worku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Tak, tak (Tak, tak); komedia kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1991); reż.:Jacek Gąsiorowski; wyk.:Maria Gładkowska, Julie Japhet, Monika Bolly, Piotr Machalica, Krystyna Tkacz, Małgorzata Potocka, Karina Szafrańska, Grzegorz Warchoł, Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Andrzej Fedorowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Eurowizja 2011 na bis - (5); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Zwyczajny Marzec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Efekt Chopina; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1646; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kupić kota w worku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 6/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 329; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze (wieczór 1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sukces... - odc. 7/9* - Zmowa; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Dokument w TVS 07.30 Podróż za jeden bilet 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Muzyczny Poranek 12.05 Pasión Morena (133) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator Miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (134) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Carramba 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 21.00 Carramba 21.40 Shabaash India 22.10 Prekursorzy 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Emmanuelle 00.45 Emmanuelle 02.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 02.55 Koncert życzeń cz.1 03.25 Carramba 03.50 Carramba 04.20 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 04.50 Shaabash India 05.20 Sekrety natury 05.45 Koncert życzeń cz.2 06.05 Prekursorzy